


【OS】房间里的沙漠-鮮奶丸丸

by Milkymaruru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymaruru/pseuds/Milkymaruru
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho





	【OS】房间里的沙漠-鮮奶丸丸

【OS】房间里的沙漠-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【OS】房间里的沙漠](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_12549d01)

  
  
  
**私设，与真人无关**

**  
****字数4k1**  
  
  
  
  
  
“你房间里的沙袋我给你换新的了，因为看到上面的斑驳血迹很难过，所以擅自作了主。我知道拳击对你而言很重要，但是请不要赤手空拳，请戴上你的手套，珍惜你的拳头。我希望，在那关键时刻，你能打出毫无保留的一拳。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
开春的时候，大野的头发长长了一些，盖住了他在冬日里捂白的头皮。只是鬓角两边还没长起来，看上去凶得不行的样子。

  
他在工作日的上午也不用上班，就安心地睡到了十点过才起，刷牙的时候一只手习惯性地接住泡沫不让它们流在下巴上。

  
等到他穿好衣服和鞋已经快十一点，可是太阳仍然不太大。想着昨天天气预告里说今日雪化，大野又跳着脚飞快地给自己找了一条围巾戴起来。

  
这才跺了跺脚出门。

  
冬末的雪果然很大，像是为了祭奠最后的寒冷时节而燃烧自己生命一般。雪的燃烧是冰冷的，越用尽全力燃烧，温度就越低。今天难得气温上升，结果连阳光也被冻住了，发不出什么温暖来。

  
大野走向市场，看了看鱼的成色，满意都写在脸上。他决定晚餐吃䲠鱼豆腐锅。

  
然后再买些贝类，回去的路上买两罐酒。

  
一罐好了，他还没怎么习惯喝那么多。

  
做完这些已经十二点多，一个人的午餐是简单得有些粗糙，他看着便利店买来的芝士牛腩便当。然后用一次性筷子戳了戳小方格里的红姜丝，姜丝滑得马上偏离了方向。他看够了，再夹起一筷子米饭，带着姜丝塞进嘴里，没吃多久就起了身。

  
绵长的午睡以后，有更重要的事情要做。

  


  


  


  
接近四点的时候大野又出了门。

  
不过这次去的不是市场，而是方向完全相反的中学。

  
这是所私立的中学，还没到下课的时间，校园里除了正在上体育课的学生，整个儿安静得不行。但是三十分钟以后就不是这样了，习惯了这个场景变换的大野一点儿都不惊讶。

  


其实他不是没被放课后的喧嚣震惊过，但是在这所学校面前，大野的专注点根本不在于此。

  
他想等的只是那个人而已。

  


  


  


  
樱井讲完最后一句话刚好听见下课铃响。他在走之前望了一眼校门前的树，翠绿又覆盖着，可他就是看得见那个围围巾的影子。

  
等到他和几个老师说说笑笑走出来的时候，果不其然看见那个等在门口的人。微微猫着背，提了一袋子甜品，见到他的时候眼睛一下就亮起来。

  
他的头发长长了，这么想着的时候樱井的手已经摸了上去，短短的有些刺，再压一压，又意外地柔软。不难想象长长以后，顺从服帖在后脑勺的样子。

  


“晚饭是什么？”

  
“豆腐锅。”大野像蓄势待发的猫，先是顺着樱井的手心蹭了蹭脸，然后一下把主动权掌握在自己手上，捏住樱井的手腕不撒手。他刚拿完讲义的手掌心还有油墨的香味，冷冰冰地贴在大野发着热气的脸蛋上。

  
大野舒服地眯起了眼睛。

  
家离学校不太远，走十几分钟就到。樱井和同事告别以后，手垂下来，马上被牵住，又被换了只手走在离马路远些的那一侧。

  
两个人也不怎么说话，就安安静静走着，路过河堤时大野望向大桥。

  
他还挺久没见过这么明显的季节变换了。刚开始的时候他总是搞错要穿的衣服，大冷天只穿一件衬衣和针织衫就想出门。“你以为大街上都开着暖气吗？”樱井着急了就这样问他。

  
现下看着土地上的植物如同自己的头发一样只冒了一些些出来，他那只提着甜品袋子的手又不自觉摸上了头顶。

  
“真好啊。“他说着。头发又可以自由地长出来了，不会稍长一些就要被锋利的刀片刮去。头发会疼的。以前他看着一地的发尖，悄悄地想。

  
樱井看向他，“现在也好。”他意味不明地说，像是有很多层意思，又好像就只有那一个。

  
大野抬头看他，见到对方眼睛里明明灭灭，知道他又想多了。便抽出那只手，努力伸长去拍樱井的头顶。

  
“小翔乖。”

  


  


  


  
大野在秋天的时候把头发染成了栗色，显得皮肤白了些。

  
樱井记得也是这样一个深秋，他在高耸的大门外等着，那天的天气变得有些快，上午特别冷，但等樱井出了门之后就有太阳出来，把周围照得金灿灿的。

  
樱井看着副驾驶上那件厚外套叹了口气。

  
大野出来的时候两只手遮住了头顶，有意不让樱井看那个被剃成圆寸的脑袋，结果在晚上的时候还是暴露了。

  
因为大野还是忍不住，他放下手伸向樱井，食指在那个不甚明显的喉结外绕圈圈。樱井说话的时候他就把手心轻轻贴在上面，感受一点震动和一点温热。

  
他不喜欢掩饰和遮盖。当初被问到是否是自己做的他也爽爽快快地承认了，虽然结果不太痛快，不过也改不了。于是他的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，讲：“我很想你。”

  
他不是个怕黑的人，但是在那个狭小到翻书都需要思考良久的空间里，寂寞沿着冰凉的地砖渗进来，充斥着他微弱燃烧的宇宙。

  
法官宣布审判时，他没有低头老实地盯着自己的脚尖，而是悄悄绕开了警卫的视线，去看坐在陪审席的那个人。那个人其实不太高兴，大野看他的眼睛里有很多星星，可是他勾起嘴角朝大野安心地笑。

  
“三年后见。”

  


  


  


  
大野有时候会骑自行车去学校接樱井下课。樱井是个尽责的老师，有时候备课会把教具一并带回家。大野把他们装在框里，地球仪和笔盒跟着车身摇摇晃晃地响（就像框里装了一个世界那样吵），后座的樱井跟着这个节奏讲哪个学生又早恋啦，谁谁家里离异啦，话末他总是加上一句，“我并非好奇这些事情……”

  
大野就笑，说知道知道，这些都是那个讨厌的校长硬要你帮忙出主意。

  
迎面的风把大野话中语气的转折给磨得光滑发亮，传到樱井的耳朵里轻轻发痒。

  
樱井才当上老师时还在很多年前，那个时候他才把染了一段时间的金发给染回去，为了第一节课紧张得不行，上课的前一天晚上硬要大野扮学生，两个人盘着腿面对面“授课”。

  
从经度纬度，到地形，到区域气候，再到洋流分布，由简单到困难，刚开始大野还要打瞌睡，被樱井死命摇醒提问，两个人还因为这个拌过一回嘴。

  
到后来大概是樱井老师的战术使然，大野同学变得特别积极并且热爱提问，一切完毕还要边放松酸软的小腿边蹭过去偷亲老师。

  
再后来樱井老师就习惯了一个人备课。三年的课程不多，反反复复就那些内容。自然的规律不会随人情世故的改变而轻易改变，某种方面又固执得可怕。

  
他还是像以前一样盘着腿，对面放着大野睡觉偶尔抱着的公仔。

  
“大野同学又回答不上了。”这一届的大野同学没有上一届好，都很沉默，三年来不说一句话。他推了推眼镜，放下备课本，长时间盘腿让他下沙发的时候瘸瘸拐拐。樱井慢慢拿着笔到日历前站定。

  


缸里的热带鱼看着那个人又在新的日子外画了一个圈。

  


  


  


  
十月份的时候大野提出想出国。“有些想去学些有用的东西，回来找份工作，和小翔一起平等地生活。”他这么说。

  
樱井当然不可能跟着一起，于是之后在大野生日那天，他送了相机给大野来代替自己。

  
大野也就真的没有闲置着。国外的生活很辛苦，他英语不好，本土语言更是不会。本身轻松的课业也因此变得有些繁重。

  
可是他每天都坚持在SNS上更新照片，有时是一两张，有时候连发好几条。一开始他连构图都弄不好，照片里的景物总是歪歪斜斜，有时候模糊不清。

  
但与结构无关的是，他调出来的色调很温暖（后来也有好好学习黄金比例）。红色书亭上白色的小写德文，白色的尖顶。

  
傍晚的狂欢节，狂欢节里打扮得跟小熊一样的高大外国男人，大野叫他bear先生。

  


他住的那篇街道上红色屋顶很多，有时候夜晚偷偷下了雪，早上起来时鲜艳的房顶雪白一片。

  
电线杆上的小广告和远处的霓虹灯，在他的镜头下也变得很可爱。樱井把这张甚至被说地味的图片设置成了壁纸。

  
大野很想念樱井，很想很想。可是这个人奇怪的很，如果不是当面说出来的话，他在任何时候都坚决闭口不言。有一次樱井下了课，接了一通越洋电话。

  
十几小时的时差让他推断出对方那边还是凌晨，于是他也不说话，就等着那边的呼吸声浓重了一些，慢慢开口——

  
“小翔把携带拿远些……我想听听那条路想说什么。”

  
还能说什么——那条路的言语，不就是每天定点的喧闹和车铃，还有鸣笛声。上下课学生的谈笑和时时刻刻的脚步声。雪来得大的时候，脚步声会消失。

  


“我听见了。”樱井把电话拿近时听到大野黏糊的声线，“它说它想我，还说你也想我。”

  
樱井本想直接问出口的“那你呢”，话到嘴边又转了一个弯回去了，他一手提着包，一手拿着电话，到后来谁也不说话，大野就在便利店员开朗明快的欢迎声中打起了鼾。

  
他干脆就不问，等那个人自己跑回来说好了。

  


  


  


  
大野回来那天的机场特别宽阔干净，他拖着笨重的箱子，脚步却很欢快地。

  
在车上他念念叨叨，“我特别想小翔。”

  


“怎么想？”

  
“用脑袋想……想给小翔半夜盖好被子，还有监督你不要炸了厨房。

  
“我为了给家里的鱼玩偶取一个名字，还学着巴尔扎克走遍了巴黎。可是除了脚疼我什么都没想出来。”

  
“那你准备给它叫什么名字？”  
  
  
“パリ。”

  


  


  


  
樱井想起来，很久很久以前，大野讲过一个故事。

  
那个时候他们都还是小四生。春和夏是大野能感觉到的最温和的季节。尤其是初夏时节，天空和空气都如同棉花糖温厚甜实，慢吞吞如大野本人。这些时候的夜晚把人的触觉总是摩擦得迟钝柔软，神经也一直懈怠着，总想着瞌睡。

  


在每一个打盹儿的傍晚，樱井都会叫大野去往附近的泳池。大野每每想要拒绝，看着樱井的眼睛都舍不得说出口。于是老是能在池边看见一只浑身抖水的猫。

  


“最喜欢大海的大野同学？”樱井趴在泳池边看他。

  


“最喜欢金枪鱼。”

  
“池子太浅，养不了金枪鱼。”

  
“那就养鲸鱼。”

  
“诶？”

  
大野从樱井的手腕上拿下来挂号牌和钥匙，进了休息室。不一会儿又返回来。

  
樱井见他手里拿了个小小的东西，问：“是什么？”

  


“是鲸鱼嘛，刚刚还说了。”说话的人摊开手掌心给樱井看，果然是鲸鱼。

  
是个小小的鲸鱼玩具。这个时候黄昏已过，温度开始降下来了。不少人陆陆续续上了岸，一片片水声和说话声中，两个小男孩找了泳池的一角坐下，大野把玩具放在水里，小鲸鱼飘了起来。

  
他说：“从前在海里，生活着一条鲸鱼。他在黄昏出生时，听到过神的梦呓，偶然知道了自己也将会在黄昏死亡。

  
“没有生物会在出生时就知道自己的死亡时仍然快乐地过一生，他这一生过得郁郁寡欢，也没有朋友，迟暮的美人鱼怜爱他，可他拼命抗拒。他嫉妒毫无思绪的水母，嫉妒浅海边看透一切的牡蛎，嫉妒鱼和虾，嫉妒深不见底的海里的珊瑚。

  
“他认为自己的这一生会过得不好受，会荒废，可是在他只剩下40个黄昏的那天，他遇见了一棵树。

  
“那是一株长在海岸边的树，骄傲又美丽，不停扎根也不错过每一寸阳光。有一次，鲸鱼与树对视了。

  
“那一眼拯救了鲸鱼。鲸鱼开始觉得自己无比愚蠢……他开始想念自己的眼眸里闪过的一切，他想念雪山，冰块，热带植物，还有无时无刻拥抱着他的海水。

  
“于是在这个将尽的黄昏里，这位鲸鱼决定了40天之后要死得其所。

  
“他把自己流过的眼泪从海水里离析出来，送给了牡蛎；然后又把眼里的景色装进了自己的心脏；在最后的那个黄昏，鲸鱼先生鼓起勇气向那棵树说了话。

  
“‘你能把你的叶子给我一片吗？’他小心翼翼地说，不敢看树美丽的眼睛。

  
“‘好啊。’树答应了，他的声音很低沉但是轻松。一片叶子飘在了鲸鱼的头顶，太阳开始西沉。

  
“鲸鱼在这个时候决定了自己消亡的方式……于是他开始跟着夕阳的脚步，一起往地平线下下沉。

  
“他的身体从海面消失了，一点点的往下降……他的身子太重了，于是没有办法和轻飘飘的叶子一样绕来绕去。海水的气泡升起又落下，四周从波光粼粼变得伸手不见五指。”

  
大野手指一翻，小鲸鱼沉入了水底。

  
“鲸鱼的身体缓缓嵌进了海底的土地里，那株曾经被他嫉妒的珊瑚轻轻地让小丑鱼抚上他沉睡的面颊。鲸鱼的身体慢慢变得透明，彻底融进了沙土中。

  
“很多很多年以后，久到岸上那棵顽强骄傲的树也变得温和老去时，他感受到了一片温热。

  
“然后他的眼前出现了这颗水蓝色星球上许多的景象，景象有些快，晃得他头脑发晕，他觉得自己像是进了一个巨大的万花筒。

  
“这样急的闪现，就像谁紧张又羞涩的心。于是大树安下心来，他低下了头，看了一眼自己肚皮上深刻的年轮。

  
“然后他说，‘好久不见。’”

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**后记**

**  
**

**  
**玩了一个新年，复健得很艰难。想起来好像是没有隔很多天，写的时候老是找不到感觉。最后没怎么写出来那种”温暖平凡又让人感动”的感觉（咬手绢）。

  
文中主要想写阿智出狱之后和樱井的生活，两个人设定是很小就认识。那几年的事具体是什么我不想多写，只是想要把感情的坚定和强大的心情，还有世界的包容写多一点。

  
标题没有在文中提到过，我其实也说不好，大家意会一下，但真的和文有关。

  
房间很小，沙漠不会扩散，大概是悲伤的事情点到即止；是有人住下的房间，沙漠会被润泽最后消失。

  
大概是这个意思（解释完就想换个题目）。

  
部分语句和场景有参考。最后的故事由“鲸落”这个现象衍生创作。

  
写得快变成无差了，还一不小心又差点写成了散文(#ﾟДﾟ)如果大家有觉得雷到或是如何真的见谅！

  
如果有意见和建议欢迎告诉我( ̀⌄ ́)

  
月末了，祝大家春日愉快。  
  
  
  
丸子  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[#智翔](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[#OS](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/OS)

  


  
2018.02.24  
评论：19  
热度：79

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_12604e14)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_12446fcd)  


评论(19)

热度(79)

  1. [](https://dokohe.lofter.com/) [マグロ](https://dokohe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://wangdad.lofter.com/) [王大D](https://wangdad.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ht233.lofter.com/) [海苔子真的不可以吃](https://ht233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://ruhequmingzi901.lofter.com/) [咕咕成精了](https://ruhequmingzi901.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://murongyihan.lofter.com/) [慕慕慕慕斯](https://murongyihan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://murongyihan.lofter.com/) [慕慕慕慕斯](https://murongyihan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://michiru11sirius.lofter.com/) [michiru](https://michiru11sirius.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://meikexingren.lofter.com/) [美克星人](https://meikexingren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://sakura-ryuji.lofter.com/) [EMBRACE](https://sakura-ryuji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yingyejiang.lofter.com/) [樱野](https://yingyejiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yingyejiang.lofter.com/) [樱野](https://yingyejiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://belieber3104.lofter.com/) [私のNever Land](https://belieber3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://journey26.lofter.com/) [程*默](https://journey26.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://muyounicheng743.lofter.com/) [溜肩是个好青年](https://muyounicheng743.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://1359524644.lofter.com/) [磷酸天妇罗罗罗](https://1359524644.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://songtianshaozi.lofter.com/) [松田勺子](https://songtianshaozi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://krosieland11.lofter.com/) [krosiel11](https://krosieland11.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://loveforthee.lofter.com/) [艾里布](https://loveforthee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://shousa448.lofter.com/) [狩砂](https://shousa448.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ziranjuan435.lofter.com/) [一尾鱼](https://ziranjuan435.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://ziranjuan435.lofter.com/) [一尾鱼](https://ziranjuan435.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://hehe9557.lofter.com/) [“和”](https://hehe9557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://pppppppikanchisang.lofter.com/) [誰にも知らない](https://pppppppikanchisang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://wly0510.lofter.com/) [深山小翔](https://wly0510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://baizhoushusheng.lofter.com/) [白粥书生](https://baizhoushusheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://baizhoushusheng.lofter.com/) [白粥书生](https://baizhoushusheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://keiindream.lofter.com/) [Keiin](https://keiindream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wretchoutror.lofter.com/) [湾克湖](https://wretchoutror.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://prx0217.lofter.com/) [何处似尊前](https://prx0217.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://prx0217.lofter.com/) [何处似尊前](https://prx0217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://1191201799.lofter.com/) [脚丫来一个](https://1191201799.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://vincy3104.lofter.com/) [鱼竿竿](https://vincy3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://jeankibaekl.lofter.com/) [糖🍬](https://jeankibaekl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](https://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://chenchen1900.lofter.com/) [沉沉1900](https://chenchen1900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://weihnachten0825.lofter.com/) [圆团](https://weihnachten0825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://zacao0125.lofter.com/) [这只是个山风的小号](https://zacao0125.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://yujingfenglove.lofter.com/) [御景樱](https://yujingfenglove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xibing190.lofter.com/) [襲冰](https://xibing190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://gisellee.lofter.com/) [Gisellee](https://gisellee.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://gisellee.lofter.com/) [Gisellee](https://gisellee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://shijiezhong689.lofter.com/) [サミの小糯米](https://shijiezhong689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://cuteshobaby.lofter.com/) [SHÖ](https://cuteshobaby.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://yejianfeixing232.lofter.com/) [夜间飞行](https://yejianfeixing232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://douzi962464.lofter.com/) [11](https://douzi962464.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://suutin725.lofter.com/) [布可](https://suutin725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://0923y.lofter.com/) [羽煠](https://0923y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://kalrrrrr.lofter.com/) [柠檬可乐冰_](https://kalrrrrr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
